T.J. Johnson
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Turbo Ranger= |-|Blue Space Ranger= Summary Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson was picked by Tommy Oliver to succeed him as the second Red Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and later became the Blue Space Ranger of the Space Rangers and the second-in-command to the Red Space Ranger. He is friendly and willing to help anyone, even if it means putting his own life on the line to do so. Among other things, he saved the life of a boy who intentionally kept striking him out, and cleared Bulk and Skull's names when they were wrongfully accused of stealing packages. He openly opposes all evil, and is very loyal to his team mates and other Ranger teams. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: T.J. Johnson Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Teenager (Zordon Era), Adult (Super Megaforce onwards) Classification: Human, Power Ranger Powers and Abilities: |-|Unmorphed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Blasters, blades, swords and axes), Vehicular Mastery, Life Support (Rangers were shown to be able to survive on the moon while unmorphed), Transformation (Can use his Morpher to morph into either Red Turbo Ranger or Blue Space Ranger) |-|Red Turbo Ranger= All unmorphed abilities, Energy Projection with Auto Blasters, Homing Attack with Turbo Navigator Defender Mode, Energy Manipulation (Turbo Navigator Defender Mode can restrain a target with binds of energy) |-|Blue Space Ranger= All unmorphed abilities, Spaceflight with Galaxy Gliders, Energy Projection with Astro Blaster Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to Tommy Oliver, as Tommy's powers were transfered to him) | At least Planet level (The Turbo powers were stated by the Rangers to be incredible and were seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who are this powerful) | At least Planet level (Comparable to Andros, who could block an attack from Lord Zedd) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Tommy Oliver, as Tommy's powers were transfered to him) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Justin Stewart, who can fight alongside the Space Rangers) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Andros, who can fight and react to attacks while moving two thousand times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 (The Turbo powers were stated by the Rangers to be incredible) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Class EJ | At least Class XKJ | At least Class XKJ Durability: Large Island level (Comparable to Tommy Oliver, as Tommy's powers were transfered to him) | | At least Planet level (The Turbo powers were stated by the Rangers to be incredible and were seen as an upgrade by the Super Megaforce Rangers, who are this powerful) | At least Planet level (Comparable to Andros, who could block an attack from Lord Zedd) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee | Melee with physical attacks, Extended melee with melee weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons. | Melee with physical attacks, Extended melee with melee weapons, Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: Turbo Morpher and Astro Morpher | Turbo Lightning Sword. Auto Blasters. Turbo Blade. Turbo Navigator. | Astro Axe. Astro Blaster. Galaxy Glider. Intelligence: Genius (Comparable in skill to other rangers. Master martial artist, pilot and weapon user) Weaknesses: None notable | Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. | Too much damage will force him back to his unmorphed form. Key: Unmorphed | Red Turbo Ranger | Blue Space Ranger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Rangers Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users